


Alternative Jakob/Corrin C-S -supports

by louhilainen



Series: Fan made Fire Emblem support [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhilainen/pseuds/louhilainen
Summary: This is my re-telling of Jakob and Corrin's supports in the game (dialogue only). Corrin wants to celebrate Jakob's birthday. Jakob while moved his mistress' intents, cannot help but to wonder why now all of the sudden...?





	Alternative Jakob/Corrin C-S -supports

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Corrin’s and Jakob’s support are really cute, I have always thought they could have done a better job exploring their relationship deeper. That’s why I wanted to try my hand at writing my version of them! You can find some similarities with the canon support though. A-support was most fun and natural to write. I struggled a bit with their S-support, but I there are some parts I really liked and smiled when writing them. I hope anybody who reads this has as much fun as I had writing this!

**C-support:**

Kamui: Hello, Jakob, thank you for coming.

Jakob: Of course, Lady Kamui. Now, what may I do for you?

Kamui: Actually, I have a request for you. Your birthday is coming soon, right?

Jakob: …

Corrin: Jakob, um, what’s wrong? You look so pale all of sudden!

Jakob:… I’m just so touched.

Corrin: Huh, why?

Jakob: To think that you would remember my birthday, even if I’m nothing but a lowly butler. Lady Corrin remembering my birthday… It makes me shake from joy…

Corrin: Oh, Jakob, there’s no need to make such a fuss! You speak as I have never that remembered your birthday. I at least congratulate you every year…

Jakob: Indeed, it never fails to astonish me that you would remember such a mundane event. But you said you had a request for me. Is it perhaps related to my birthday?

Corrin: Yes it is, have you any plans for that day?

Jakob: No, not particularly, my Lady. I plan to serve you as your butler as I do every day.

Corrin: Heh, not this time you won’t! I have great plans for your birthday, so do you mind if you spent some time with me then?

Jakob: As I have said many times in the past, your wish is my command. If it pleases you, I will gladly spend my birthday with you.

Corrin: Great! Thank you so much, Jakob! You’re going to have the best birthday ever!

Jakob: I’m already looking forward to it.

Jakob:…. Lady Corrin has never taken such a great interest in my birthday. I wonder why now, all of sudden. Oh well, if it’s something that makes her so excited I have no choice but to comply. Pleasing her is my top priority, after all.

**B-support:**

Corrin: Oh, you are finally here! Happy Birthday, Jakob!

Jakob: Thank you, lady Corrin. I take it, since we are here in the mess hall at this hour, you have some kind of dinner prepared for us?

Corrin: That’s right, I have prepared something for us to have! Of course, since I have never cooked I asked other members of our army to help and I must say I am very pleased with the results! Wait just a moment, I’ll fetch it from the kitchen.

Jakob: I wonder what we are going to eat. But it cannot be too bad, since Lady Corrin herself has taken the pains to prepare it for me… Wait a minute, this disgusting smell… Could it be…?

Corrin: Thank you for waiting! It’s a pie! And not just any pie, it’s made from mushrooms! Your favourite!

Jakob: !!!

Corrin: Heh, remember that time I gave you some of my mushrooms? You ate them so eagerly and even told me how you love mushrooms more than anything, so I decided that would be perfect way to celebrate your birthday. Oh, I also have a mushroom salad to go with it! Let’s dig in!

Jakob : …Of course, Lady Corrin. It looks very delicious…

Corrin: What’s the matter Jakob? You don’t look too well…

Jakob: Oh, I’m just so touched that you would actually remember such a detail about my preferences. Let me have a taste…

Corrin: Well, what do you think?

Jakob: Delicious. Oh, do I love mushrooms…

Corrin: I’m so happy you like it!

*scene fades away*

Corrin: Jakob, are you after all ill or something? You barely had one slice and you haven’t even touched the salad!

Jakob: …Oh, I guess I’m just not too hungry. Forgive me for not saying this earlier, but I actually had something to eat not too long ago.

Corrin: Hmm… is that so?

Jakob: Yes, even if I like mushrooms, it’s impossible for me to eat them after having an early dinner a while ago. But I will gladly take the pie with me to my room. I can eat it when I feel hungry.

Corrin:… But that’s impossible, Jakob.

Jakob: I take your pardon, Lady Corrin? Why I could not take the pie with me?

Corrin: I didn’t mean that. I know you were healing the wounded with Felicia for a pretty long time before you came here. There’s no way you had time to eat anything.

Jakob: Wh- what makes you say that?

Corrin: I wanted to make sure you would have an appetite for the pie, so I asked Felicia if both of you had had time to eat. She said that both of you were so busy with the healing you barely had time to even sit down.

Jakob: …Er, that is…

Corrin: Jakob, tell me the truth! Could be it that you don’t actually like mushrooms?

Jakob: Of course not! I love them!

Corrin: Jakob, you do know you don’t have to force yourself for my sake, right?

Jakob: ...Oh, if you must know. The truth is… I am not very fond of… mushrooms.

Corrin: Hmm… So I was right. But why did you tell me you loved them back then, if you actually can’t stand them?

Jakob: At that time you were eating them like they were the best thing in the world. When you offered to share some with me, I couldn’t hurt your feelings and ruin your appetite by stating the truth.

Corrin: So back them, you just ate whole bunch of them for my sake? Oh Jakob, you never cease to amaze me how much you take care of me…  
Jakob: That is both my duty and my privilege.

Corrin: Well, I feel bad. I wanted only to show you appreciation for everything you have done for me and for this army, but I ended only to trouble you.

Jakob: Please, Lady Corrin, I know you had it best intentions in mind. In fact, I am very grateful to you from the bottom of my heart that you would take such lengths for my sake. So thank you, Lady Corrin for doing all of this for my sake.

Corrin: …You have always been more than a butler for me and done more than just your butler duties. That’s why I wanted to thank you.

Jakob: Lady Corrin…?

Corrin: Well, even if the main dish is not edible, I still have desert left. You don’t hate fruits, do you?

Jakob: I don’t, I’m very fond of them. This time I’m telling the truth.

Corrin: At least I got that right! I’ll get them!

Jakob: …….How very curious. What did she mean by that?

**A-support:**

Jakob: Lady Corrin, may I have a bit your time?

Corrin: Of course, what is it Jakob?

Jakob: On my birthday you said that I have done more than just my butler duties for you. But I cannot remember me performing anything more than tasks related to butling.

Corrin: Oh that’s… Well, it’s a long story.

Jakob: Please tell me.

Corrin: Alright. You remember when I was a child I lost my memory and was sent to The Northern Fortress? Gunther and servant took care of me and my siblings visited me…But I was so young. I felt so lonely, being an only child in that dark place.

Jakob: It must have been hard for you.

Corrin: Yes it was. Luckily for my sake, you arrived one day. After the other servants so horribly threated to throw you out, I pleaded you to be allowed to stay. You worked so hard to become my butler, and I… was not so lonely anymore. You do not know how much it meant for me to have you there.

Jakob: …Lady Corrin.

Corrin: Although I could not leave the castle, having you and later Felicia, Flora and Lilith, made it so much for bearable. You guys are my second family, or third I guess…Even after leaving the fortress, that has not changed. You are always there for me, whenever I need you.

Jakob: …

Corrin: That’s why I wanted to do something for you this time, to show you appreciation for being with me all these years. But I guess that did not work out like I expected.

Jakob: …Lady Corrin. I had no idea you felt this strongly… Since my birthday was only a while ago, may I ask a gift that only you can give?

Corrin: Please tell me. I want to know if there is anything I can do for you.

Jakob: Allow me to me by your side as your butler and a friend from now on as well. As I eased you in your loneliness, you kindness saved me. If you had not stepped in back then, I would be dead or Dusk Dragon knows where. By saving me you gave me a purpose when I had lost hope finding happiness ever again. That’s why being allowed to be your butler is the best gift you could ever bestow.

Corrin: That’s your wish? That is so much like you I guess, of course Jakob, I will be counting on you. To be truthful, I could not imagine my life without you anymore! So, thank you Jakob, for being born!

Jakob:… I think this the happiest day of my life…

Corrin: Wait, Jakob, don’t you dare to faint! Jakob!

Corrin:… Luckily I caught him. Now, where’s my smelling salt…

**S-support:**

Corrin: Jakob, wait!

Jakob: Yes, my lady?

Corrin: I’m sorry but have I offended you somehow? You seem so distant lately, it seems like you are almost avoiding me...

Jakob: I’m sorry, Lady Corrin. But I have done something… very unprofessional. It’s something I should have told you about a long time ago.

Corrin: What are you talking about? No matter what, we can work it out! So please, Jakob tell me what’s wrong!

Jakob: It’s about our talk other day.

Corrin: Yes, what about it?

Jakob: … Even if I asked to stay be your side as your butler, I have to take my words back. I am so very sorry, Lady Corrin.

Corrin: WHAT! No no no no! Why, Jakob, tell me why!

Jakob: When you told me how much I mean to you, I was happy. But at the same time, I was sad because it was plain to me you would never see me more than as a family member at most.

Corrin: Jakob, wait, do you mean…?

Jakob: Yes, Lady Corrin. I have always been so fond of you, of your strength, kindness and really, everything about you! I told myself a long time I have mixed up feelings of love and admiration, since Lady Corrin is my mistress. But I cannot lie to myself anymore. I’m… in love with you, lady Corrin.

Corrin:…I cannot believe what I am hearing.

Jakob: It is understandable. I have failed you. I—cannot serve you like this. I will resign myself from your service.

Corrin: You leaving, that’s… that’s impossible! I could not go another day without you!

Jakob: You don’t know how sorry I am to betray your trust like this. But I will have to leave the first thing in the morning.

Corrin: Wait Jakob, don’t leave like that! You don’t even want to hear my response?

Jakob: I do know you care about me. You treat me like I am your family member and a friend. I’m grateful about that, truly.

Corrin: That’s where you are wrong! Because…. I love you too!

Jakob: My lady. Are you sure you know what you are saying?

Corrin: Of course I know! In fact, I should thank you for your bravery.

Jakob: I am afraid I don’t follow, my lady.

Corrin: I am a coward. For a long time, I’ve wanted to reach to you and tell you how you are the only one for me. But… I couldn’t. I was too afraid of our relationship changing or you leaving me. I told myself I would rather have you as my friend instead of ruining it all. But since you were honest with me, I can finally be honest with you and myself. I love you, Jakob! You are the reason I have good memories even in a place like The Northern Fortress. You are… my home.

Jakob: …

Corrin: Um, Jakob. I know it’s sudden, but please don’t stand there with your mouth open! Talk to me, please!

Jakob: …I cannot believe what I am hearing.

Corrin: Hey, I already said that!

Jakob: Hah hah!

Corrin: Jakob! Stop laughing!

Jakob: Forgive me, lady Corrin. But to think we were both thinking the same thing. Hiding our real feelings and being afraid of things changing. If I had known about your feelings, I would had confessed to you much sooner.

Corrin: You are telling me now, Jakob. Please, call me just Corrin.

Jakob: Very well, Corrin. If I may be so bold as to embrace you…

Corrin: You don’t even have to ask.

Jakob: …

Corrin: …

Corrin: From now on, will you stay be my side as my beloved?

Jakob: I will, Corrin. We will always be together.

Corrin: Thank you, Jakob.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Jakob hating mushrooms and liking fruits is actually canon (source: Jakob and Flora’s conservation in Festival of Bond DLC http://fe14festivalofbondstranslations.tumblr.com/post/144855070083/nohrian-festival-jakob-and-flora-conversation-pt


End file.
